The present invention relates to a transport device with a controllable conveying element, in particular in order to counteract yawing about a vertical axis of the conveying element.
Transport systems for conveying products are used, for example, for conveying tasks of packaging machines and are known in various developments from the prior art. For example, DE 102010027925 A1 shows a transport system where a movable conveying element is moved by means of a linear motor driving device. The conveying element, in this connection, is realized in an articulated manner in order to be able to move through smaller curve radii. However, during operation situations can occur in which the conveying elements yaw about their vertical axis. A guide rail is certainly provided on the stationary running rail, however to design the transport system in a reliable manner a large guiding ratio is necessary, which leads to the transport system being constructed in a relatively large manner. Along with the guide rail, horizontal guide rollers also have to be provided in particular on the conveying element, which has a negative influence on a size of the conveying element. Consequently, it would be desirable to have a transport device which is able to safeguard carrying out transporting tasks in a process-safe manner in spite of having small dimensions.